


Ouroboros

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Prototype (Video Game), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 5 - Fandom
Genre: Humanity, Implied Violence, M/M, fight, ouroboros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Heller is about to confront Albert Wesker - but as so often, Heller is asked why he still cares about humanity. Why he doesn't view himself as something better...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.

"End of the line, asshole." It had cost Heller a damn long time to track down the blond male. He still was feeling filled to the brim with anger, but it had cooled down considerably by now. And after all, revenge was a dish best served cold. "You'll pay for what you did to Dana!"

Wesker merely chuckled. It was this exact smug sound that very nearly cost the evolved all self-control. He barely could hold back… But he didn't want to simply rampage like a mindless monster. He wanted to male Wesker pay, and pay dearly.

"You still pretend to be human, even though you're clearly not? Come on, Heller… you're much better than that. You're not a pet to humans. Or do you want to make yourself into such a failure? Be realistic." Wesker clenched his fist, which created the typical creaking sound of leather. "Is it that you want to be? A pet?"

"Last time I checked, I still possess more human decency than you do, Wesker." Heller shook his head slowly. "Far more than you. I'm not human any longer, but that's your opinion. As I see it, I still have a fucking lot of human in me. Even though I'm a virus freak now."

Wesker almost looked a little bit disappointed, but he didn't move from where he stood. They both were rather good at what they did. It was clear that this wouldn't be an easy fight. They were near evenly matched. That, however, would not keep Heller from tearing this bastard apart for what he had done to Dana.

"Maybe I should have picked your daughter instead of that worthless bitch…" Wesker was so nonchalant about it that it left absolutely no doubt in Heller's mind. Wesker was a heartless beast. Little more than Alex Mercer had been, after the original Evolved had descended into madness completely. "But I must say, I did enjoy touching her…"

Heller firmly clenched his jaw, his flesh reforming into the deadly claws. This bastard was gloating about it. He was absolutely delighted by the fact to have shattered Dana's life completely, turbulent and unpredictable as it already had been. She still couldn't look at blond or white men without panicking and nearly passing out from the frantic gasping that soon ensued. The physical wounds had healed alright. Her soul however…

"I simply can't understand this…" Wesker stepped forward, shaking his head. "I gave you the Ouroboros injection. It should have taken hold magnificently by now. That, together with Blacklight, should become even more perfect. So… why are you still clinging on to something so unimportant as humanity, decency, moral?"

Heller snorted. "I don't need to cling on to it. I just need to make sure that none of this crap about being better than all of humanity gets to my head."

Dana had told him about Ouroboros. About what it was in Wesker's vision. But she also had shown him that it meant far more than being a fancy foreign name for a virus.

Ouroboros, the tail-eater. A dragon or snake from mythology. Like the phoenix, Ourboros constantly was reborn, however it happened on a different level. While the phoenix abandoned his life and was created anew from the ashes, Ouroboros recreated itself constantly. Dana had explained it in a way that had made it sound rather inviting, almost. Ouroboros didn't destroy. It took the old and reimagined, reinvented, repurposed it.

And Heller would stick to this. No matter how often he would be called monster, he would remain as much of a human as somehow possible. Of those he had consumed, he had repurposed their memories. Put them together and took them apart many times over. Until there was no burning hatred any longer. No longing to be something more, some grand illusion. What remained behind was… human. Moments making Heller remember why he was alive.

Humanity didn't deserve to be wiped out. Individuals with questionable motives and the claim for the greater good disguised as domination no matter what had no place in this world.

He couldn't go back. But that was of no concern to him.

"Come on, pretty boy. I'm in the mood for a fight…"

 


End file.
